Legion
Legion is a recurring boss prevalent among newer Castlevania games. The general design is a floating sphere composed of numerous featureless humanoid bodies that acts as a shell concealing a center core of varying identity. The boss has appeared in the following games: * Symphony of the Night * Harmony of Dissonance * Aria of Sorrow * Curse of Darkness * Dawn of Sorrow * Portrait of Ruin Additionally, Legion appears as an enemy in Circle of the Moon. The origin of Legion's design is a biblical tale of a large number of demons who possessed a man (Wikipedia article on this tale: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legion_%28demon%29 ). Thus, from the concept of being "composed of many" came the design of the shell composed of some large number of human bodies. Generally speaking, the shell has to be defeated by repeated strikes before the core is exposed, and only by damaging the core can the boss be defeated. In Symphony of the Night, the shell has nine parts (arranged like spaces on a tic-tac-toe board), and destroying the center part (which covers the core) is sufficient to allow the player to damage the core. The shell "attacks" by dropping bodies which fall to the ground and then walk toward Alucard like zombies, and occasionally, if Alucard is closest to an undestroyed portion of the shell, lets out a growl and then scream followed by a shower of bodies that do not form zombies raining upon Alucard. If the portion of the shell Alucard is closest to is destroyed, then the one of the eight tentacles of the core fires off a powerful laser instead. Legion can be destroyed without first destroying all nine shell parts (eight 2D directions and one directly covering the core), but if all shell parts are destroyed, then in between single laser shots, Legion's tentacles fire off sets of homing laser shots that are extremely difficult to avoid. Legion is found as the boss of the Catacombs. In Harmony of Dissonance, there are two Legions: * Legion (Saint) * Legion (Corpse) The first, "Legion (Saint)", is found in the Sky Walkway in i can't remember which castle, and is similar to the Symphony Legion, but only has four parts, and destroying any one of them will expose the core. It apparently floats in mid-air using a pair of angelic wings (only a graphical feature, not gameplay-relevant). Also, Legion (Saint) does not drop bodies, but only occasionally produces a smaller version of itself which flies over to the player for contact damage and inflicting curse status. Destroying the shells reveals a small core with three tentacles (that looks reminiscent of something from Gradius, I've heard) which can periodically shoot dashed laser beams. The second, "Legion (Corpse)", is found in the Skeleton Den (a Catacombs-like area) in (probably) Castle A (it's the Skeleton Den you hit later). Instead of a shell of bodies, this Legion is protected by a shell of bones, mostly human skulls--a shell that is actually indestructible. However, hitting this shell sufficiently causes it to open, and reveal a bobbing-head skeleton at the bottom of it (along with a graphical touch of flies escaping), and this skeleton is its actual weakness. The skeleton must be hit repeatedly quickly enough or the creature will attempt to re-close itself. If the shell is to any degree open, it will also drop strange-looking maggots that crawl slowly along the ground toward the player-character. Also, notably, even well-into its death animation, it stays on-screen, damaging the player-character if it touches. (Contact confers curse status as well as damage to all player-characters except Simon Belmont, who cannot e cursed.) In Aria of Sorrow, Legion returns to being a ball of bodies, and is located in the Catacombs. The chain of featureless humanoid bodies walking toward the center room leads to Legion, which occupies a large, square room with a smaller square box in its center. Legion first floats out of the box, then slowly chases Soma around the square "ring" between the walls of the room and the center box, occasionally dropping a few bodies when in horizontal passages. It has four shell parts and a center core, but notably, the center core can be damage even before any shell part has been destroyed. If all the shell parts are destroyed, the core is revealed--a golden cage containing a pinkish object, with three tentacles. The tentacles act like those in Harmony's Legion (Saint), and the core continues to chase the player around the ring, but it can also retract its tentacles and bounce between the walls, moving much faster than when floating. Its death animation is most notable; the cage breaks, revealing what appears to look like a human infant, but it disappears shortly afterwards. Some players see this as foreshadowig of Curse of Darkness's Legion. In Curse of Darkness, Legion, when defeated, releases a creature known as "Nuculais". In Portrait of Ruin, Legion is considered by many players as one of the more disturbing bosses in the Castlevania series, along with Beezelbub and the Forgotten One. :Previous text of this article: “The One who is many.” The boss of Nation of Fools in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. It is to ball of zombie-like creatures surrounding to mutated orb with many eyes. You must first destroy all of the zombies, AT which point it will start spinning and shooting lasers AT your to character. Category: Bosses Category: Biblical Monsters In Castlevania Nocturne in the Moonlight (Symphony of the Night the USA); LEGION Is an enormous ball, of zombies that compose it. When it is struck, it is reached to distinguish that it is I divide in parts; that is to say, when you strike much an end of the ball, this part is destroyed, thus being discovered one of its extensions or estremidades. These extremities, shoot of as much in as much a light ray… When all the parts are destroyed, the totality of its estremidades is distinguished its center and. And this (LEGION) it is or he is free to shoot small rays similar to which goes off with the shield of medusa, and the difficulty to overcome raises it. When Several parts are destroyed, but not in its totality, a part of the center is seen, and tambiñen can be destroyed, without arriving at its degree of complete difficulty, that is to say, if to open its center, to cabalidad. Category:Bosses Category:Biblical monsters